Journey To The Beyblade World!
by Kimi-Bubbles
Summary: Marissa helps Ginga and Madoka get back to the Beyblade World ,but for that to happen she is gonna get some help.
1. Awesomeness

**Me: Omg Combo Story :3 Wizard101 and Beyblade in 1 story awesome!**

**Me: I don't own MFB and Wizard101 and ENJOY!**

Merle Ambrose was working away at his desk, till Marissa came in.  
"Hello! What brings you here Marissa?" Mr. Ambrose said.  
"Oh I'm just here to ask you about...something ._." Marissa replied.  
"Well then what is it?"  
"Me and my friend Jenna want to ask you, sigh... Do you like Beyblade o_o?"Marissa asked.  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THE NAME "BEYBLADE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! AND OF COURSE I LIKE BEYBLADE! I LOVE IT!"  
"Uhmm ok...I'll be leaving now o-o" Marissa said...  
Marissa left the room and Gamma said,  
"WTF is wrong with you?!You screamed right in her face!"  
"Sorry I musn't get carried away..." Merle said in relief...  
Marissa's POV  
Wow Mr Ambrose does like Beyblade... scary o_o... When I told Jenna she opened her mouth and didn't say anything! Shocking isn't it?  
I told my brother and Jenna's brother too, and my brother's jaw was open and Jenna's brother collasped. I told them not to tell ANYONE its just to weird o_o.  
Normal POV  
Marissa went to her Grandparents' house or the place that she is staying at ,Grandpa Buns and Grannie Peas.  
"Hi Gran and Peas!"  
"Hello sweetie!" they said in a horsey voice.  
"I'm gonna get something to eat!" Marissa said.  
Marissa POV  
I found some strawberries to eat. Yum. But why didn't Mr Ambrose let me say "beyblade"? It was weird why he jumped around like a fangirl o_o. Something weird happen while I was eating my strawberries a portal appeared and Two Human figures ,familar ones to be exact appeared.  
"Ugh What happen?" they said. I stared at them o_o.  
Ohh! They are Ginga and Madoka how'd they got here?  
Normal Pov  
"Well Hello!" Marissa said.  
"Huh? Who are you?"they said.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't tell you. My name is Marissa but you can call Mari ^-^, but how'd you get to the World of Wizard101?"  
"We don't know what happened or how'd it happened ,Madoka made like this sort of potion thingy that dropped to the ground and made a purple hole(like a black hole only purple)" Ginga said.  
"Oh so thats what happen,ok I know a friend that might be able to bring to back to where you guys are from and if your wondering if you should introduce yourselves theres no need to I already know your names."  
"Teleport to Krokotopia!"  
Green Leaves circled around and POOF!  
"Woahh... *-*" Ginga and Madoka said.  
"Well we are here! Uhmm Hello?"Marissa said.  
"So cool :3" they said  
"Thanks now lets get going!"

**Me: Chapter 2 might come out today or tomorrow depends if I have time :)**


	2. Adventure Time!

**Me: Hiya and welcome to Chapter 2 this story will mostly be Marissa(me)'s POV **

**Sarpo: Gamma's sister and Obviously my OC c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or MFB c:**

Marissa's POV  
"Sarpo! I need help!"  
I said.  
"Ahh..Marissa hows Gamma?"  
"Oh he's fine ,but never mind that!" I said.  
"Why are you such in a hurry? And you brought two people, humans." Sarpo said.  
"This is Ginga and this is Madoka and they are from the World of Beyblade." I said.  
"Ahh...Japaneesians or is it Japaneeze? " Sarpo said.  
"What do you want Ginga and Madoka?" Sarpo asked sternly.  
"We want to go back home" they both said.  
Sheesh they are so whinny... -_-  
"Well uhmm I don't have any potion that you can use but you can make it. BUT it's a dangerous journey back to your home." Sarpo said very sternly  
Wait journeys ?Jenna, her brother,my brother ,and I all loves something with journeys!  
"Maybe me, Jenna,Jacob, and Andrew can help them on there journey! And we know how to battle!" I said.  
"Wait a Bey battle?" Ginga asked.  
"Not that kind of battle -_-" I said.  
I texted messaged Jenna, Andrew, and Jacob, "Come to Krokotopia :)"  
They replied," Comin'^-^"  
Burst of colors appeared and they were here :).  
"OMG Ginga and Madoka?! O_O" They said.  
"No need to scream like a fangirl -_-" I said (i was like that too)  
"They need our help to get back to there home" Sarpo said.  
"Ok!" We all said.  
"Wait don't go yet! You will need:  
Crab Claws  
Robot Parts  
Unicorn Feathers  
Lighting  
Water  
thats the stuff you need for the potion." Sarpo said.  
"Then Lets go!" We said.

**Chapter 3 Will come out soon. c:**

**Baii! :3**


	3. Crab Alley

**Me: Heya! Chapter 3 is here :3**

**Sarpo: -_- Disclaimer plz?  
Me: *screams with joy* :DDD**

**Sarpo: I'll do it -_-**

**Marissa doesn't own MFB or Wizard101 -_-**

**[*yells in back* SHUT UP!]**

Normal POV

Marissa, Jenna, Andrew, Jacob, Ginga, and Madoka ran out Sarpo's home to start their adventure (TIME :3).

"So, where are we going now?" Ginga asked.

"Somewhere…..o-o" Marissa said.

"Aren't we going to Crab Alley to get the claws?" Jacob said.

"Oh, yea huh I'm so stupid -_-" Marissa said sarcastically.

"But they don't have the potion so that they can breathe in the water." Jenna said.

"Lets go to that lady in the dye shop, I forgot her name. ._." Andrew said.

At the Dye Shop…

"We need two breathing-under-water-potion .-." Marissa said.

"OK!" the lady said.

"Ok, Ginga and Madoka drink up…" Jenna said.

Ginga and Madoka drank the breathing-under-water-potion.

"LETS GO!" Andrew said excitedly.

At the Entrance to Crab Alley…

"CLIMB DOWN GINGA AND MADOKA -_-!" They said.

"We are too scared!" Ginga and Madoka said.

"JUST GO!" Jacob yelled.

"FINE" Ginga said

"OK"Madoka yelled.

"That just wasted 1 hour -_-" Jenna said.

"COOL :3 Underwater is SOO cool :3" Ginga and Madoka amazingly said.

"STOP STARING AND LETS BATTLE!" Andrew said.

"Yay!" Marissa, Jenna, and Jacob said.

"WHAT DO WE DO? :c" Ginga asked.

"Come and join us then O:"

"But-"

"Just come you might be a natural!"

"Ok….."

After the battle…..

"YAY! We collected crab claws!" Marissa yelled.

"What's next?" Jenna asked.

"C: Unicorn feathers c:" Marissa said.

**Me: Uhmm ok Chapter 3 is over**

**Sarpo: -_-**

**Me Review plz and bai chapter 4 will come VERRY soon (:**


	4. Unicorn Feathers!

**Me: Ello :3! Chapter 4! :3333333**

**Mr Bubbles: *face palms* Again?**

**Sarpo: Yup it's happening AGAIN**

**Mr Bubbles: Marissa does not own MFB or Wizard101**

"Where do we get unicorn feathers?" Ginga asked.

"Unicorn Way, of course!" Marissa said.

"But, there's no unicorn that we could battle with in Unicorn Way!" Jenna said.

"Oh, yes there is c: , I'm in the school of life didn't you figure that out by now? C:" Marissa said.

"Oh…." Jenna said sarcastically.

"Where did Andrew and Jacob go?" Madoka asked."

"O_O There they are! They're at the Entrance of Unicorn Way!"

"Entering Unicorn Way" the sign said.

"-_-" Marissa typed.

At Unicorn Way…

"Let me summon the unicorn (of awesomeness :3)" Marissa said.

"Unicorn appear" Marissa chanted.

"Hello, Marissa how may I help you?" the unicorn said.

'I need some of your feathers please J" Marissa said.

"And why? "

"Our two friends need them for a potion."

"OK PLUCK OUT MY FEATHERS THEN" The Unicorn Screamed.

"Ok….. o-o"

"Ok we got them! :D"

"Lets go!" Jenna said.

"Whats next on the list?" Andrew asked.

"Robot parts"Marissa said.

**Me: Sorry it was so short, the next chapter might be long though! :D**

**Mr. Bubbles: Would you do the honors, Sarpo?**

**Sarpo: Gladly, Review please :3**


End file.
